Les mugiwaras font absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Imaginons... Imaginons notre équipage de pirate préféré dans des situations que nous connaissons, que nous aimons, que nous vivons... Imaginons et rigolons L'équipage au chapeau de paille, aucun pairing.
1. Présentation

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Souvent, j'me demande ce que pourraient bien faire notre équipage de pirates préféré dans telle ou telle situation (dans le train, à la piscine, au bowling... à la bibliothèque, pourquoi pas!) et j'me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de les écrire et de les partager. Qui n'a jamais imaginé ce genre de chose?...

Voici donc un recueil de diverses situations où les Mugiwaras vont s'illustrer dans toute leur élégance ! Aucun pairing de prévu, je préfère rester dans la situation plutôt que dans les personnages et leurs sentiments.

Je tiens à préciser, que le premier chapitre "Bowling" a été écrit suite à un pari stupide avec mon exécradorable petite soeur: celle qui faisait le moins de strike au bowling avait un gage. Bon, je vous cache pas que j'ai perdu (mais c'était serré!). Le premier OS est né suite à cela. Voilà.

Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda.

Si vous avez des idées de situations, n'hésitez pas! Je verrais ce que je peux en faire (j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée, faut juste que je les organise, mais si ça vient de vous, c'est mieux, non?!)

Bonne lecture,

**Z**uzu.


	2. 1 Bowling

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Voici le premier OS de ce recueil. Nos pirates préférés au bowling.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Bowling**

Nami avait repéré ce bowling pour pirate dès leur arrivée sur l'île. C'est donc avec joie et entrain qu'elle le propose à ses amis le soir venu.

- Ouais, hurle Luffy ! Trop cool, vous allez voir, je vais tous vous exploser !

- Tu n'as jamais joué idiot, comment veux-tu gagner ? Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi le plus fort, ici.

- C'est vrai, demande Chopper ?

- Mais bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des scores mémorables du grand capitaine Usopp ?! Oh, c'est étonnant, laisse-moi te raconter tout ça…

- Ohlala, Nami-swan, je crains que je ne puisse pas jouer… Tu sais à cause de mes os, je ne voudrais pas égarer quelques phalanges.

- Ne t'en fait pas Brook, réplique Robin. Tu peux simplement la faire rouler, ça ira aussi bien.

- Ooooh, Robin d'amour, tu es trop foooorte, j'adore ça !

- Mais la ferme, Ero-cook !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu te crois plus fort ?

- Ben ouais et je vais te le prouver !

- Je trouve que c'est une suuuuper idée, je suis suuuuuper excité et je vais suuuuper tous vous exploser !

- Bien, bien. Allez, on y va, soupire Nami devant les réactions de ses compagnons.

Ils ont de la chance, lorsqu'ils arrivent, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Nami donne les neuf noms et paie (je vous passe les 10 minutes où elle a négocié pour avoir une réduction de 50%... oui, oui, elle a réussit à l'obtenir).  
Les pirates retirent leurs chaussures et mettent les chaussures spéciales. Luffy est très gêné.

- Mais les chaussettes ça gratte !

- C'est du coton, ça ne gratte pas, c'est dans ta tête !

- Hein ?! Mais non, les chaussettes c'est aux pieds !

- Laisse tomber, soupire Nami.

Chopper n'est pas du tout à l'aise avec les chaussures et marche bizarrement. Usopp se moque de lui en faisant "coin coin". Devant la piste, un homme les intercepte :

- Excusez-moi, messieurs dames mais je dois vous rappeler quelques règles. Les armes sont interdites et l'utilisation abusive des fruits du démon est sévèrement punie. Amusez-vous bien !

Les chapeaux de paille le remercient. Franky regarde Robin en coin.

- T'as entendu le monsieur, pas d'utilisation abusive des fruits du démon…

- Et pas d'armes mon cher. Que le meilleur gagne !

Elle s'assied et demande à Nami s'ils peuvent commander quelques boissons.

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Zorro s'est déjà servi… Bon, allez, choisissez votre boule !

Le cyborg prend la plus lourde, Chopper la plus légère. Brook n'arrive même pas à soulever la boule enfant, c'est Zorro qui la prend pour lui. Le bretteur passe un bon quart d'heure à soupeser chaque boule avant de se décider. Sanji prend la jaune parce qu'il a vu une jolie fille la déposer tout à l'heure. Usopp fait le fier et transforme le numéro 6 de sa boule en 8 avec un marqueur. Les filles prennent la même et Luffy prend la première qui vient.

- Nami c'est écrit mon nom, je peux y aller, hein dit, dit ?! C'est à mon tour, je peux, je peux ?

- Oui, vas-y mais pas trop fort !

Le premier coup de Luffy part directement dans la gouttière. Mécontent, le second est plus fort… mais toujours dans la gouttière. Franky lui tapote l'épaule en lui expliquant que tout est une question de calcul.

- Regarde, je te montre.

Il se lève et prend sa boule avec sa grosse main mais c'est sa petite main qui tire. 6 quilles tombent au premier coup, 2 au second.

- Tu vois c'est pas compliqué…

- Mouais, je préfère la méthode que je viens d'inventer.

- J'ai peur, souffle Nami.

C'est au tour d'Usopp. Il s'avance la tête haute, ferme un œil, vise et tire. Le coup part droit. 4 quilles tombent. Il refait la même au second et élimine 2 quilles de plus.

- Oh ben t'es pas très fort, soupire Chopper avec sa petite boule entre les pattes.

- C'est parce que c'est le début. Allez, à toi. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Le petit renne est un peu intimidé, c'est la première fois qu'il joue. Après quelques instants à fixer la piste, il se retourne vers ses amis les yeux larmoyants.

- Je sais pas jouer…

- C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre, s'écrie Nami en s'approchant.

Gouttière au premier coup et 3 quilles tombées au second tour. En soupirant, Nami se demande si elle n'aurait pas dû demander les barrières pour Chopper… Zorro s'avance et lance nonchalamment sa boule, sans réfléchir. 6 quilles. Alors qu'il tire son second coup, ses oreilles captent une conversation :

- Mais comment peut-il voir avec un seul œil ?

- T'as un problème, demande le bretteur en se retournant ?

Derrière lui, la boule renverse les quilles sauf une.

- Il t'en reste une, nullard.

- Et bien, montre-moi comment faire !

- Mais tout de suite. Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, regardez bien comme je suis fort !

Effectivement, Sanji peut se vanter, il en élimine 9 dès son premier coup mais son deuxième essai passe à côté de la dernière quille. Le blond peste en silence sous l'air narquois de Zorro. Nami s'avance et tire. 3 quilles et 5 quilles. Robin la félicite et en renverse 8 dès son premier lancer. Son deuxième lancer n'en élimine qu'une.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Robin-swan. Les deux quilles étaient très éloignées. Bien, à mon tour ce me semble !

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr !

Il fait rouler la boule au sol, bien droit. La boule prend son temps et fait tomber 5 quilles. Le squelette saute de joie. Robin le félicite et retourne s'asseoir. Au deuxième coup, la boule de Brook finit dans la gouttière. Le squelette hausse les épaules (enfin, les trapèzes) et retourne à sa place. Luffy saute sur ses pieds, il doit tester sa nouvelle technique.

Ce coup-ci, le capitaine renverse 9 quilles. Il y en a une qui résiste. Il fait la moue. Franky fait un lancer impeccable. Il en reste toujours une. Usopp foire complètement son premier lancer et en renverse la moitié au second. Chopper essaie de lancer tout seul, double gouttière. Il part pleurer dans les bras de Robin. Zorro et Sanji font le même score, 9. La même quille résiste toujours aux envahisseurs. Nami s'est déconcentré et sa boule part à la gouttière au second lancer. Robin en fait tomber 7 et Brook 5. Les pirates jouent ainsi calmement.

Mais au cinquième tour, ils commencent à perdre patience. Il y a toujours cette quille qui résiste. Et c'est Luffy qui s'énerve en premier. Il élargit son bras qui tient la boule jusqu'aux quilles mais avant qu'il ait le temps de tout renverser, Nami lui frappe le crâne.

- Espèce de tricheur ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- Mais euh, les quilles me narguent.

- Rien à secouer, joue normalement ! J'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse virer, j'ai payé notre partie !

Luffy retourne à sa place, la tête basse et Franky tire. Il reste toujours la même quille mais le cyborg reste zen. Usopp foire complètement ses deux tirs et Chopper fait une belle gouttière. À son deuxième lancée, une discrète main replace la boule dans le droit chemin, et hop, 6 quilles en moins. Le petit renne s'assoit auprès de Robin et la remercie doucement. Zorro tire ses deux coups, 9 quilles encore. Sanji ne se moque plus de lui, il se concentre… mais laisse lui aussi une seule quille debout. Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans un fauteuil. Nami a totalement perdu sa concentration, elle crie sur tout le monde en déclarant que c'est à cause d'eux si sa boule part dans la gouttière. Robin se met à rire et, pour énerver davantage ses compagnons, elle fait le premier strike. Brook demande à voir sa culotte… et ses deux tirs sont ratés.

Au tour suivant, Robin mène le jeu, Franky la suit de quelques points, Zorro a enfin dépassé Sanji d'un point, puis Luffy, Brook, Nami, Usopp et Chopper.

Zorro fait deux strike d'affilé au sixième et septième tour. Franky en réussit un aussi et l'accompagne d'une choré originale (la même que d'habitude en fait). Sanji se fait méchamment distancer et même Luffy le double. Robin continue dans sa lancée impeccable et écœurante.

Au huitième tour, Luffy fait un spare et en pleure de joie (il faut dire aussi qu'à son premier coup, il avait fait un plat sur la piste). Franky fait un coup presque parfait, son deuxième tir était trop fort et est parti direct dans la gouttière. Usopp réussit à faire tomber 8 quilles en une seule fois (son maximum). Chopper se concentre très fort mais rate lamentablement son premier lancé (qui réussit tout de même à faire tomber une quille mais personne ne sait comment, même pas Robin). Il s'énerve pour le deuxième et passe en Heavy Point. Là, ça fonctionne et il fait même un spare. Zorro fait un bon coup et Sanji manque le spare de quelques millimètres Nami a retrouvé sa concentration et Robin refait un strike. Brook commence à maîtriser comme un chef le "glissé-de-la-boule-en-trajectoire-parfaitement-droite".

Durant les deux derniers tours, tout le monde se surpasse, les tirs vont à une vitesse fulgurante ! Les quilles volent (deux s'égarent et un homme du personnel vient les remettre en place), les rires fusent, les spares enchainent sur les strikes… Chopper passe en Heavy Point en faisant beaucoup de bruit, Zorro et Sanji se lancent dans une lutte acharnée, Brook a perdu une phalange mais pas à cause de la boule, à cause de Luffy, trop pressé de faire ses derniers lancés. Robin fait un spare pour terminer et finit première au classement général. Sur l'écran au-dessus de leur tête les points s'affichent :

Robin 128 points (Ah, c'est pas trop mal.)

Franky 104 points (Suuuuuuuper !)

Zorro 103 points (Punaise, presque deuxième )

Luffy 100 points (Ouah ! 100 tout rond, trop cool ! J'aurai le droit à un supplément de viande pour cet exploit ?)

Sanji 98 points (Oh la honte…)

Usopp et Nami 95 points (Il y a eu une faille dans mon jeu à un moment, je dois revoir tout cela. - Ah, ça va, je suis pas trop ridicule.)

Brook 92 points (Bien, la prochaine fois, je ferai mieux ! Yohohoho !)

Chopper 86 points (Ooooh j'ai perdu… mais c'était amusant tout de même ^.^)

Le capitaine demande s'ils peuvent faire une deuxième partie mais on leur dit que non. Tous les joueurs de la salle sont pétrifiés depuis qu'ils les ont vu jouer… Tant pis, les pirates au chapeau de paille retournent à leur navire. Le bowling c'est pas si mal.

- Hé Franky ! Je veux une salle de bowling sur le Sunny !

- Hé, Luffy… Fais la toi-même ta salle de bowling !

* * *

Voilà ce qui se passe quand les Mugiwaras jouent au bowling. Remarquez, ça peut être sympa de les voir jouer. Il faut juste ne pas rester trop près... Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous :)

**NdZ** Désolé si j'ai un peu été méchante avec Sanji mais... comment dire... lui et moi on n'est pas très très copains Et pour ceux qui aurait vu la petite (toute petite) référence à Reflet d'Acide, je vous félicite ^^ *les ptits délires de Zuzu*

Amicalement,

**Z**uzu.


	3. 2 Quand Robin raconte une histoire

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Deuxième OS de ce recueil. Nous allons partir à l'aventure, avec un livre. Robin va *essayer* de nous faire rêver.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Quand Robin raconte une histoire**

Afin que Luffy se tienne tranquille toute une journée et qu'il n'énerve pas la navigatrice, Robin lui a promis de lui lire une histoire, ce soir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Heureux comme un gamin de 5 ans, le capitaine au chapeau de paille a passé sa journée sur la figure de proue à écouter la mer et le vent. L'équipage a pu ainsi profiter d'une journée de vrai répit.

Le soir venu, Luffy met son pyjama (un ample tee-shirt blanc passé sur un short rouge avec des motifs gigots) et s'installe dans son lit. Il remonte sa couverture sur lui et appelle l'archéologue. Elle entre, sous son bras un gros livre de conte et dans sa main, un coussin. Elle pose le coussin auprès du capitaine et s'installe dessus.

- Alors, cher capitaine, que veux-tu entendre comme histoire ?

- Une histoire d'aventure avec des trésors et de la viande.

- D'accord… je m'en doutais un peu. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose qui va certainement te plaire.

- Cool !

Chopper qui est fatigué entre dans la chambre et se met à hurler :

- HAAAAA ! Il y a une fille dans la chambre des garçons !

- Quoi, s'écrie Sanji en accourant ?! Mais… Robin d'amour, que fais-tu là ?

- Elle me raconte une histoire alors taisez-vous ou je vous fiche à la porte.

- Je peux écouter moi aussi, demande le petit renne ?

- Mais ouais, viens avec moi, s'écrie Luffy en soulevant sa couverture.

Le petit médecin vient se blottir contre son ami. Sanji allume une cigarette et décide de rester lui aussi. Robin n'a le temps de rien dire que Franky et Usopp débarquent.

- J'ai cru entendre que Robin allait raconter une histoire, déclare Usopp en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur son futon. Je me suis dépêché de me laver les dents et me voici.

- Oh mais moi aussi je veux une histoire !

- Et ben viens Franky !

- Mais je suis pas en pyjama…

- Et ben grouille-toi.

Le cyborg ne se fait pas prier. Il file à la salle de bain. En passant, il renverse Zorro qui lui crie dessus. Franky lui explique que c'est parce que Robin va raconter une histoire. Le bretteur sourie. Parfait, il avait justement envie de ne rien faire ce soir. Il se rend dans la chambre des garçons et s'installe sans rien dire dans son hamac à côté de Luffy. Franky revient, en pyjama.

- On peut y aller maintenant, demande Luffy qui trépigne d'impatience ?

- Nan, réplique le charpentier. Brook veut écouter l'histoire lui aussi mais il est aux toilettes. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

- Mais je veux mon histoire.

- Nous pouvons attendre Brook, réplique Robin. Les histoires, c'est bien mieux si on les partage.

Brook entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il prend son doudou baleine, sa couverture et se met au plus près de Robin.

- Brook, dégage ta touffe, soupire Usopp ! Je vois rien !

- Oui mais si je ne me mets pas aussi près, je n'aurais pas l'opportunité de voir la culotte de Robin !

Trois bosses plus tard, Sanji se rassoit confortablement. Robin, souriante, vérifie que ses amis sont bien installés et ouvre son livre.

- Je vais vous lire un conte intitulé "Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs".

Tout a commencé par une réflexion de Luffy. Et Robin a su immédiatement que c'était pas gagné…

- Des voleurs ? Oh nooon Robin, pas des voleurs ! On est des pirates !

- Oui mais l'histoire c'est "Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs", souffle Chopper. C'est comme ça. Continue Robin !

- Et déjà c'est qui cet Ali Ba-chépaquoi ?

- Ali Baba, Luffy. Baba, comme baba-au-rhum !

- Ah bah là je comprends mieux.

Zorro fixe son capitaine en se demandant s'il n'est pas en train d'imaginer un gâteau sur un bateau à chasser des bandits… Robin sourie doucement et attend le silence pour commencer l'histoire.

- "Il était une fois, près d'une ville de Perse, un pauvre bûcheron qui coupait du bois dans la forêt. Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit sourd, comme un galop qui se rapprochait. Ali Baba - c'était le nom du bûcheron - était un homme paisible et ce bruit insolite ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il jugea bon de grimper sur un gros arbre qui s'élevait sur une petite colline : de là, bien caché, il pourrait observer tout ce qui se passe à la ronde."

- C'est où la Perse ?

- Très loin Luffy, trèèèèès loin.

- Ah.

Robin poursuit :

- "C'était une bonne idée ! Car à peine était-il dans l'arbre qu'une troupe de cavaliers arriva au pied de la colline. Ils s'arrêtèrent, attachèrent leurs chevaux aux arbres, et chargèrent de lourds sacs sur leurs épaules. À voir leurs armes étincelantes, leurs grandes barbes noires, leurs mines terribles, pas de doute : c'était des brigands qui transportaient leur butin…"

Luffy se relève sur son séant.

- Butin… butin… c'est un trésor ça ?!

- Oui, Luffy.

- Ouaaaah trop cool !

Il prend Chopper contre lui et ouvre grand ses oreilles. Zorro est obligé de se décaler car il ne voit plus Robin lire.

- "Ali Baba les vit passer en file sous son arbre et il put facilement les compter. Ils étaient quarante, pas un de moins, pas un de plus."

- Ah voilà pourquoi, souffle Brook. Je me demandais pourquoi quarante voleurs, est-ce une superstition, un chiffre énigmatique, un…

- La ferme, le squelette…

- Ouh. Désolé.

- "Ils arrivèrent devant un grand rocher, au pied de la colline, et le chef s'écria :_ Sésame, ouvre-toi ! _Aussitôt le rocher s'ouvrit en deux et les voleurs pénétrèrent dans la colline, le chef en dernier. Puis il dit : _Sésame, ferme-toi !_ Et le rocher se referma."

- Trop fooooort, s'écrie Luffy en sautant sur son hamac ! Mais le gars il a un fruit du démon ?

Il se prend un coup sur le crâne.

- C'est une formule magique, y a rien de démoniaque. Et pis déjà c'est une histoire. Tais-toi et écoute, bon sang.

- Nan mais attend Zorro ! C'est trop bon ça ! T'imagines ?

Des étoiles plein les yeux, la bave qui dégouline du menton, Sanji lui rajoute un coup au crâne avant que cet imbécile ne s'imagine pouvoir avoir accès au frigo de cette manière débile. Lorsque le calme revient, Robin continue. Elle raconte comment Ali Baba entre à son tour dans la caverne et découvre le trésor magnifique des bandits, Chopper a des tas d'images dans la tête. Le héros prend alors deux sacs, sort de la grotte et retourne chez lui.

- Ah mais en fait, c'est Ali Ba-machin le pirate !

- Luffy, le sermonne Usopp…

Le brave Ali Baba rentre chez lui et montre l'or à sa femme.

- Je suis certain qu'elle est magnifique, soupire Sanji en imaginant une demoiselle aux formes généreuses et à la tenue plus qu'indécente.

Il se met à saigner du nez en poussant un petit rire pervers. Franky se détourne dégoûté et Chopper lui enfonce deux cotons dans les narines. Robin poursuit la lecture, toujours avec ce même sourire. Ali Baba cherche donc à cacher l'or. Mais sa femme propose de le mesurer avant et pour cela, elle se rend chez sa voisine. Kassim, leur voisin, est le frère d'Ali Baba et il est marié à la fille d'un riche commerçant. Cette aisance de richesse rendait l'homme méprisant envers son frère. Alors que la femme d'Ali Baba demande une mesure à sa voisine, la femme de Kassim se demande ce que peut bien faire sa belle-sœur avec une mesure. Pour le savoir, elle enduit le dessous de la mesure avec de la graisse.

- Mais pourquoi elle fait ça, cette idiote, demande Zorro ? L'autre fait ce qu'elle veut, non ?

- L'or rend les gens étranges, souffle Usopp.

La femme d'Ali Baba compte son or et rapporte la mesure chez Kassim. Mais une pièce d'or était restée collée. La femme de Kassim prévient son mari qui s'en va alors demander des explications à son frère.

- "Alors, Ali Baba lui raconta toute l'histoire, mais sans lui révéler la formule. Et il ajoute : _Nous sommes frères. Tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient. Fais-moi grâce d'accepter la moitié de l'or que j'ai rapporté de la caverne. _Kassim répondit : _C'est bien mon intention. Mais je veux également que tu me dises la formule magique pour pouvoir entrer moi aussi dans la caverne. Si tu ne me la dis pas, je te dénonce à la police comme complice des voleurs !_"

- Hé mais c'est quoi ce frère méchant, s'écrie Luffy ?! Vous savez, moi, mon frère, il aurait jamais fait ça !

- Oui, oui, Luffy. Ton frère était un bon gars, on le sait.

- Et puis, l'autre comme il veut le dénoncer à la Marine !

- La police Luffy, la police. C'est toi qui a décrété qu'Ali Baba était pirate…

- Et alors, alors, demande Chopper ? Il la lui donne la formule ?

Robin rie doucement. Ali Baba donne effectivement à son frère la formule. Kassim se rend alors à la caverne avec dix mulets chargés de coffres. Il entre dans la caverne.

- "Aussitôt, il se mit à remplir des sacs qu'il viderait ensuite dans des coffres. Puis, il revint près de l'entrée et dit : _Orge, ouvre-toi !_"

- Mais il est bête ou quoi, s'écrie Franky ! C'est "sésame ouvre-toi" même Zorro saurait s'en souvenir !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Kassim était donc coincé à l'intérieur de la caverne. Il essaie en vain de se souvenir de la formule mais il n'y parvient pas. C'est alors que les voleurs rentrent à la caverne.

- Il va se faire avoir, l'imbécile, gémit Chopper…

Effectivement, Kassim se fait couper en morceau par les brigands.

- "Telle fût sa destinée", déclare Robin.

- Gloups, souffle Luffy en se tenant la gorge. J'aimerai pas être à sa place.

- Et bien voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop envieux, déclare Sanji. C'est un conte, il y a forcément une morale.

- Parce que c'est fini ?!

- Mais non, soupire Robin. Mais si vous continuez à faire du bruit comme ça, je m'arrête là.

- Oh non, s'écrient les garçons !

Alors, Robin continue. Ne voyant pas son mari revenir, la femme de Kassim prévient Ali Baba qui se rend à la caverne, prononce la formule magique et tombe nez à nez avec la tête, les deux bras, les deux jambes et le tronc de son frère.

- Ne dit pas ça avec ce sourire de psychopathe, Robin. Luffy et Chopper vont faire des cauchemars.

- Moi je trouve qu'Ali Ba-truc, il est gentil avec son frère, pleurniche Luffy.

Le héros rentre chez lui et demande à sa jeune esclave, Morgane de l'aider à faire enterrer dignement son frère découpé.

- Encore une jolie demoiselle, soupire le cuisinier.

- Et oui, les contes orientaux sont exquis, soupire Brook.

- Hééééé, Robin ! J'aime pas les esclaves ! Pourquoi y a une esclave dans ton histoire ?! Je voulais de la viande !

L'archéologue lui sourie et poursuit l'histoire. Morgane, donc, trouve un vieux savetier à qui elle demande un petit travail de couture. Le vieil homme accepte mais la jeune fille lui bande les yeux pour se rendre chez Ali Baba. Après un instant d'hésitation devant les morceaux humains et une promesse d'or de la part de la jeune fille, le vieux savetier recoud les morceaux de Kassim et Morgane le raccompagne à son étal.

- Beuh, on dirait les pratiques bizarroïdes du docteur Hogback…

- Ah bon, demande Luffy ? Y a des zombies dans cette histoire ?

- Écoute et tu sauras. Mais arrête de bouger, tu me bouches la vue une fois sur trois !

Kassim fut donc enterré.

- "Ainsi, grâce à Morgane, personne ne soupçonna rien de la caverne, du trésor et de la triste fin de Kassim."

- Et la viande alors ?!

Luffy commence à perdre patience. Robin le voit bien mais elle continue de lire son livre à haute voix pour les autres qui sont captivés, surtout Usopp et Chopper. Ali Baba continue sa petite vie mais le chef des voleurs, très mécontent de voir que l'homme découpé a disparut de sa caverne, envoie ses hommes en ville pour chercher le coupable. Ali Baba est rapidement retrouvé et le chef des voleurs met au point un plan pour se venger.  
Luffy se met à bailler. Il ne comprend rien au stratagème de Morgane pour tuer les bandits. Zorro lui explique en chuchotant, qu'elle les a ébouillantés avec de l'huile bouillante. Le capitaine se demande si c'est bon, des bandits frits… Alors, c'est ça la viande ? Oh, pas terrible.

- "À la vue des corps sans âmes et fumants de ses hommes, le chef des bandits pris ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit."

- Oh le lâche, souffle Usopp qui se prend aussitôt le pied de Sanji dans la figure.

- Te fais pas de bile, les méchants reviennent toujours.

La phrase du cuisinier interpelle Luffy qui redresse la tête. Robin capte son regard et poursuit l'histoire. Le temps passe et un jour, le fils aîné d'Ali Baba reçoit un marchand voisin à dîner. Ali Baba fait également partie de la fête avec sa jeune esclave Morgane. La jeune femme se rend compte que l'invité n'est autre que le chef des voleurs.

- Oh mais oui, il est revenu, s'écrie Luffy en soufflant par le nez ! Je vais lui…

Robin lui obstrue la bouche avec une main et poursuit doucement. Morgane s'habille en danseuse et offre un spectacle. Alors qu'elle fait la danse du poignard…

- C'est quoi la danse du poignard, demande Chopper en penchant la tête ?

- Ça doit être une magnifique danse du ventre, déclare amoureusement la cuisinier en se tortillant dans tous les sens !

- Rho mais taisez-vous, s'écrie Luffy, Robin peut pas continuer l'histoire !

Le silence se fait.

- "Alors, brandissant l'arme, elle bondit comme un chat sauvage et enfonça la lame jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur du marchand qui s'écroule sur le tapis."

- Beurk, déclare Chopper.

Luffy est impressionné par le courage de la jeune fille et Zorro voit du sang gicler partout. Brook prend le petit médecin dans ses bras pour le calmer et Robin termine l'histoire. Morgane explique à Ali Baba et sa famille qui était réellement le marchand voisin et Ali Baba, très heureux du courage de son esclave, la marie à son fils.

- Et tout est bien qui finit bien, pleurniche Franky ! C'est trop beau cette fin, touchante, émouvante…

- Je suis sûr que la mariée devait être magnifique !

- Ouais ! Et le festin a dû être énorme avec des tas et des tas de viande !

- Et du rhum, termine Zorro.

- Ouah, ce pirate Ali Ba-bidule a vraiment trop la classe !

- C'est pas un pirate, Luffy !

- Ouais, pareil. Il a un gros trésor, des tas d'amis, il fait des festins de fou et il est cool. C'est un pirate. Je suis sûr que Nami aurait adoré cette histoire ! Le coup du "sésame ouvre-toi" et du trésor, elle aurait trop adoré.

Luffy se couche et s'endort instantanément. Les autres garçons ne tardent pas à l'imiter (une fois qu'Usopp a raconté ses exploits imaginaires face à quarante mille voleurs…). Robin retourne dans sa chambre.

À la vigie, la navigatrice n'a rien vu rien entendu. Le lendemain, lorsque Luffy lui raconte l'histoire (en oubliant la moitié des péripéties), Nami ne comprend pas tout mais se met à sourire. Robin doit bien être la seule personne au monde à captiver Luffy avec un livre …

* * *

Voilà pour votre histoire ! Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous :)

**NdZ** Je tiens à préciser que tous les passages entre guillemets sont tirés textuellement de l'ouvrage Mille ans de contes aux éditions Milan dans lequel j'ai trouvé l'histoire d'Ali Baba (pas en intégral). J'ai fait ma p'tite mixture pour ne pas reprendre tous le texte original (qui est assez long). En tout cas, je ne sais pas si vous connaissiez la vraie version d'Ali Baba mais en fait, c'est un peu dégueu U.U En espérant que ça vous ai plu, quand même...

Bien amicalement,

**Z**uzu.


	4. 3 Mario Kart

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Mon côté geek prend le dessus dans cet OS. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop l'univers de Mario & Cie, je vous conseille de vous renseigner sur les persos.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Ils ont tous sortis leurs consoles. Installés dans le salon, ils vont s'affronter sur Mario Kart. Dehors, la nuit est bien noire et l'air est froid. Ils sont bien là, tous ensembles à se faire une soirée jeux vidéo. C'est Nami qui gère le jeu.

- Bon, choisissez vos personnages !

- MOI JE PREND MARIO, hurle Luffy ! Et celui qui me pique Mario aura affaire à moi. Zorro, tu prends Luigi ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Ben parce qu'il a une casquette verte, comme tes cheveux !

Sanji pouffe de rire. Il se penche sur Brook et dit :

- Ou alors, il prend Yoshi, il est tout vert lui aussi !

Ils se mettent à rire et le bretteur leur lance un regard noir.

- Ouais, Luffy, j'vais prendre Luigi. Ça me convient.

Il appuie sur A et passe ses mains dans sa nuque, le temps que tout le monde se décide. Chopper fait défiler tous les personnages sans vraiment se décider. À côté de lui, Usopp s'exclame :

- Oh le champignon ! Le champignon, il est trop mignon !

- Il s'appelle Toad, déclare Nami. Aaaaaah, je sais pas quoi prendre ! Robiiiiin, j'hésite ! Peach ou Daisy ?!

- Prend Peach ma Nami chérie, elle te va à ravir !

La navigatrice lance un regard noir au cuisinier avant de revenir à Robin. Cette dernière appuie sur A et regarde son amie.

- Je n'en sais rien, Nami. Laquelle te plait le plus ?

- Elles sont toutes les deux superbes, soupire Sanji !

Nami regarde les deux princesses. Soudain, elle a une idée :

- Robin ! Je sais ! Je vais prendre Daisy et tu prends Peach, d'accord ?

- Prendre la blonde ? Non merci, soupire l'archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon alors, je prend Peach et toi Daisy.

- Désolé mais, mon choix est déjà fait, Nami. Mais prend donc Daisy, ce sera parfait.

Chopper relève la tête et s'approche de l'historienne.

- Ah bon, tu as déjà fait ton choix ?

- Oui, j'ai pris Waluigi.

Le silence tombe dans le salon et huit paires d'yeux choqués se tournent vers Robin.

- Ben quoi ? Il est mignon, non ? Et puis, il est violet et j'adore le violet.

- T'es bizarre ce soir, toi, déclare Franky. Bon, ben moi j'sais pas trop. J'ai bien envie de prendre Bowser. T'en penses quoi, Brook ?

- Parfait mon ami, parfait ! Ce personnage est une brute, comme toi.

- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, merci. Et toi t'es décidé ?!

- Yohoho ! Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai pris Skelerex ! Regarde, tu ne trouves pas qu'on se ressemble ?

Brook approche sa console de son visage et Franky éclate de rire. Chopper est toujours indécis.

- Bon allez, décide-toi. Et Sanji grouille-toi un peu aussi !

- Oui ben oui, Usopp, mais je sais pas. Yoshi ?

- Oh, je le voulais, soupire le petit renne…

- Ah ben prends-le mon p'tit, j'vais prendre… euh… Wario ?

- Ça va pas non, hurle Nami ?! Tu prends pas ce gros dégueulasse !

- Pourquoi, ça lui sied bien, non ?

Zorro se met à rire de sa petite blague. Il rigole moins quand il se prend la godasse de son ami dans la tête. Il va pour répliquer mais Chopper lui file un coup de sabot dans le ventre.

- Je sais ! Je vais prendre Donkey Kong. Comme ça Sanji prend Yoshi et tout le monde est content, allez, c'est parti !

Sanji approuve cette idée et prend le petit dinosaure vert. Nami fait démarrer le jeu. Ils commencent à se disputer pour la course et choisissent finalement, à l'unanimité (plus quelques bosses), de mettre en aléatoire. Le jeu commence.

Luffy embête tout le monde dès son premier cube. Mario fonce sur tout ce qui bouge et prend des raccourcis dans l'herbe. Sanji et Zorro ont transformé le circuit en règlement de compte. Yoshi et Luigi ne cessent de se foncer dessus, de s'envoyer des carapaces rouges et des bombes. Nami gère incroyablement bien avec Daisy mais c'est Usopp, avec son Toad, qui est en tête. Brook passe plus de temps à rire des bruits de Skelerex qu'à avancer vraiment. Franky s'arrête en plein milieu pour reculer afin d'avoir un cube, Bowser ne serait pas SUUPER cool sans objet à balancer. Chopper n'ose pas faire de mal aux autres avec son Donkey Kong et Robin a oublié les commandes, Waluigi n'avance à rien.

À la fin du premier circuit, Toad a réussit à garder sa première place, Daisy sur ses talons, Mario non loin derrière. Suivent Bowser et Donkey Kong qui a viré le petit Skelerex avec une carapace rouge à quelques mètres de l'arrivée. Luigi et Yoshi en ont profité pour lui passer devant mais Skelerex est arrivée avant Waluigi.

- Bah alors Robin, s'exclame Nami ?! T'es pas en forme ?

Elle lui sourit et répond :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste quelques difficultés avec les touches. Ça va aller !

La navigatrice lance le second circuit. Luigi démarre sur les chapeaux de roue et largue vite fait bien fait Yoshi. Toad a fait un faux départ. Usopp peste en donnant un coup de pied à Chopper qui lui est passé devant. Mais Donkey Kong n'a pas fait trois mètres qu'il tombe dans le vide, aussitôt suivi par Waluigi. Robin fait une moue discrète, suivre Chopper n'était pas une bonne technique. Bowser rattrape Luigi et lui balance des bananes que Zorro évite en hurlant ! Brook profite alors de cette petite diversion pour faire ses trois champignons et ainsi récupérer la première place, Mario sur ses talons qui profite d'une petite accélération pour le doubler. Nami soupire. Derrière Daisy, il y a un Yoshi qui la suit. Et lorsque Toad s'interpose entre les deux, Sanji entre dans une colère noire… et le pauvre petit bonhomme champignon passe par-dessus la rambarde du circuit. Usopp ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Il voit passer au dessus de Toad un éclair bleu. En souriant, il regarde qui va se le prendre. Franky, Zorro et Brook poussent un cri désespéré… Chopper rie doucement dans son coin. Daisy profite de cet arrêt momentané des trois premiers pour prendre la première place. Bowser ne tarde pas à revenir dans la course, Skelerex se prend toutes les bananes qu'il y a sur son chemin. Brook peste en disant qu'il y avait une colonie. Mario s'égare et tombe. Soudain, un éclair fait rétrécir tout ce beau monde et Luigi tombe dans le vide. Luffy revient dans la course et ne comprend pas pourquoi ses amis sont tout petit et pas lui. Il s'amuse donc à leur foncer dessus. Robin sourit, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cet objet, maintenant, elle sait.

Daisy termine première, Bowser et Yoshi juste derrière. Viennent ensuite Toad, Skelerex, Mario et Donkey Kong, puis vient Waluigi.

- Tiens ? Je ne suis pas la dernière, s'étonne Robin ?

Dans son coin, Zorro ne pipe pas mot. Il n'a pas envie que les autres sachent qu'après être tombé dans le vide, il a pris le circuit à l'envers et qu'il s'est perdu…

Les circuits s'enchaînent, Nami, Franky et Usopp se partagent alternativement la première place. Sanji peste parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il va finir premier, un éclair bleu le cloue au sol. Luffy prend un malin plaisir à embêter tout le monde sans chercher à gagner, étonnant. Chopper reste stable et Robin commence à s'en sortir avec les commandes. Brook s'amuse beaucoup et fait des blagues de squelettes à tout va. Zorro commence sérieusement à déconnecter. À un moment, il fait le circuit intégralement à l'envers et se prend, s'en rien comprendre, tout ses amis en pleine face. Et les pirates d'éclater de rire.

Au dix-huitième circuit, Sanji pète un câble (à cause du viking-carapace bleue encore) et se jette sur le coupable, c'est-à-dire, son capitaine ! L'ambiance chauffe et il faut une dizaine de bosses pour calmer tout ce beau monde. Au circuit d'après, Luigi n'a pas démarré. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Zorro, ses amis se rendent compte que cet idiot s'est endormi. Chopper éteint la console du bretteur et le jeu continue. Ça chauffe de plus en plus. Sanji balance sa colère contre tout le monde ! Plus personne n'est tranquille. Au vingtième circuit, ça dégénère pour de bon et les garçons abandonnent leurs consoles pour en venir aux mains. Nami tente de les séparer et Robin, toute contente, termine première. Mais sa joie est de courte durée lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ses amis préfèrent se battre pour de vrai. Alors, elle abandonne la console et prend son livre.

Lorsque Zorro s'éveille au beau milieu de la nuit, la musique du circuit en cours résonne toujours, les consoles toujours allumées au milieu du salon. Le bretteur baille et se frotte les yeux. Ses amis sont éparpillés dans toute la pièce et dorment profondément. Usopp et Brook sont couchés l'un sur l'autre, perchés sur Franky, Robin tient Chopper contre elle et Nami a posé sa tête sur les genoux de, Luffy bave sur Sanji qui agrippe fermement la chevelure du capitaine. Zorro soupire :

- Nan mais franchement les gars. Vous auriez pu m'attendre au lieu de vous endormir au milieu d'un circuit !...

* * *

**NdZ** Et encore un, hop! Le prochain devrait arriver en fin de semaine. Vous êtes impatients, hein?!... Non?!... Bon ben... Tant pis! :)


	5. 4 Les Jeux Olympiques

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre suivant (désolé s'il arrive un peu tard, il fallait absolument que ma petite soeur écoute ça). Nous allons traiter un sujet d'actualité, les Jeux Olympiques! Je ne sais pas si vous suivez mais moi, je suis fan. Bon allez, trêve de blablatage...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Les Jeux Olympiques**

- Je peux savoir qui a inventé cette discipline olympique complètement débile ?

La question d'Usopp tombe comme une masse dans le salon et personne ne répond. Il se prend un coup de sabot du petit renne.

- C'est pas une discipline débile, c'est vachement cool !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que lancer une pierre sur la glace et frotter le sol avec des balais, c'est un sport !

- Parce que tu crois que ton "Usopp élastique" c'est une attaque, réplique Zorro pour faire taire son ami !

Franky pose sa grosse main sur le bretteur.

- C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis. Et toi Usopp, tais-toi. Si le curling ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux toujours sortir !

Le cyborg a bidouillé une vieille télé pour qu'elle puisse capter les chaînes diffusées sur Grand Line. Luffy ne voulait surtout pas louper les JO de cet hiver ! Le capitaine est d'ailleurs captivé par le curling, c'en est presque effrayant.

- Luffy, hurle soudainement Nami ! Tu me baves sur les pieds ! C'est dégueulasse et en plus ça gâche mon vernis !

- Oh mais quel cochon, souffle Brook !

- Luffy ! Ne bave pas sur ma Nami chériiiie !

- Hé les gars, soupire Luffy, vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à un gigot. Ça me donne faim…

Usopp tombe à la renverse, Sanji fait une tête de désespéré et Robin soupire de désolation :

- C'est déjà ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as comparé la piste du super G avec une glace à la vanille, et tu as tenu le même discours hier lorsque tu as comparé le tremplin de saut à ski avec de la crème chantilly.

Luffy s'excuse, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et porte à nouveau son regard sur l'écran. La télévision diffuse les images du biathlon.

- Oh mais le gars il a un pistolet dans le dos !

- C'est une carabine, Chopper.

- Qu'elle est la différence, demande le petit renne à son ami au long nez ?!

- Euh… Franky, démonstration !

Le cyborg se lève :

- Alors ça, tu vois, c'est un pistolet et ça c'est une carabine… ah non, ça c'est un ouvre boîte. Voyons, ça, c'est une règle en métal, ça c'est un bout de train électrique, ça…

- Pousse tes fesses, Franky ! J'vois que la moitié de l'écran, s'exclame Zorro !

- C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu ne vois que d'un œil, s'exclame le cuistot ?

- Parce que toi, t'as une vision panoramique peut-être, réplique le bretteur piqué au vif !

- Non mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas bêtement perdu un œil.

- Bêtement ?! Nan mais tu ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé alors, ta…

- LA FERME, hurle Luffy ! Taisez-vous où je vous envoie pêcher un monstre marin de 6 tonnes pour ce soir.

Le silence tombe sur la petite assemblée. Franky se rassoit et Brook demande :

- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de chaîne ? Je crois qu'il…

- Non, réplique Nami. Les JO c'est très bien !

- Oui mais je crois qu'il y a un documentaire sur les baleines sur la cinquième chaîne !

Le capitaine se tourne vers son musicien, le regard effrayant du lion qui traque sa proie. Mais soudain, il secoue la tête et réplique :

- Non, les JO c'est très bien !

Après le biathlon, les pirates ont le droit à un magnifique programme de patinage artistique, individuel et couple. Ils sont émerveillés devant la beauté des chorégraphies. Brook, lui est émerveillé devant les culottes des dames.

- Ce ne sont pas des culottes, Brook, soupire Nami. C'est un justaucorps ! Elles sont en collant dessous.

- Oh. Désolé mais, je préfère les imaginer en culotte…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu imagines !

Les danseurs virevoltent sur la glace, souriant. Certains tombent, d'autres loupent un mouvement. Sanji boude dans son coin.

- Moi je préfère la natation synchronisée. Au moins, y a pas de mecs débiles pour tourner autour de ces fraiches demoiselles.

- La natation synchronisée c'est pour les JO d'été, débile.

Le cuistot balance son regard le plus noir et meurtrier au bretteur qui lui répond d'un grand sourire.

La soirée s'écoule lentement. Soudain, Luffy a un sursaut.

- Hé mais c'est quoi ça ?!

- Du snowboard, réplique la navigatrice sans lever les yeux de ses doigts de pieds qu'elle est en train de vernir. T'as pas entendu ?

- Mais non, pas ça ! Le truc là derrière !

- Et bien c'est le half-pipe ! Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien, soupire Franky en ébouriffant les cheveux du capitaine.

- Mais non, je sais très bien ce que c'est que le haf-machin ! Mais moi je parle de ça, là ! Le truc qui gesticule derrière !

Là, Nami relève la tête. Elle plisse les yeux. Usopp se rapproche et déclare :

- Je ne vois rien, Luffy, t'es sûr que tu vois bien ?

- Viens par là que je t'ausculte, réplique Chopper du tac-au-tac !

- Mais non, je vais très bien ! Vous regardez pile au moment où ça s'en va !

Ils regardent le téléviseur en silence. Et alors qu'ils se mettent à bailler, le capitaine s'écrie :

- Là ! Rho, vous êtes nuls vous avez tout loupé…

À ce moment précis, Zorro éclate de rire. Tous les membres d'équipage pensaient qu'il dormait, et bien non. Le voilà bien réveillé et plus hilare que jamais. Il écrase une larme contre sa joue et avoue entre deux hoquets :

- Il parle de… des… des mascottes !

- Des "mascottes", demande Luffy ? Et ça se mange ?!

Robin laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Non, Luffy. Ce sont comme de grosses peluches, des petits personnages qui portent bonheur et qui accompagnent les jeux, c'est tout.

- Ah c'est nul alors. Sanji, tu me fais un quatre-heure ?

- Non, idiot, il est presque 22h. Tu as eu ton dîner, ça suffit.

- C'est nul. Et ça c'est quoi ?!

- Le half-pipe, mais t'es bouché où quoi ? Chopper, assure Usopp l'air professionnel. Vérifie aussi ses oreilles.

Et sous les rires de l'équipage, Luffy passe un check up dans le salon. Ben oui, naturellement, monsieur le capitaine refuse de louper une seule seconde des JO…

Lorsque Franky éteint la télé, ce soir-là, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper restent quelques minutes devant l'écran totalement noir. Zorro est monté à la vigie, les deux femmes sont dans la bibliothèque. Brook est sans doute aux toilettes et Sanji fait la vaisselle. Le cyborg soupire.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui les p'tits loups. On rallumera demain.

Aucune réaction. Franky s'approche.

- Désolé mais, on en veut encore, soupire tristement le renne.

- T'inquiète, on regardera aussi demain, d'accord ?

- Oui mais demain, c'est demain. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant, demande Usopp ?!

Vous n'avez qu'à faire un concours !

- Un concours de quoi, demande Luffy à son charpentier ?!

- Un concours de rêve ! Celui qui fait le plus beau rêve aura…

- Une mascotte grillée au p'tit dèj, hurle Luffy en sortant de la pièce !

Les deux autres ne tardent pas à suivre.

Et c'est bien la première fois qu'ils s'endorment aussi vite !

* * *

**NdZ** Et voilà, tout le monde au lit... Non?! Bon, d'accord. Mais celui qui fait le plus beau rêve aura une belle récompense!... Je ne sais pas si les mascottes grillées sont très bonnes... surtout au petit déjeuner. Bon courage, Sanji!


	6. 5 Le méchant méchant du tiroir

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'étrangeté du chapitre 5. Ce que vous allez lire c'est du grand Zuzu pur et dur! Un monument de n'importe quoi, du délire à l'état brut. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'ai un esprit plus que farfelus?!  
Et je m'excuse également pour le titre du chapitre qui n'est pas entier mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne l'a pas mit en entier vilain! Brrrrrref!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes**

La nuit avait très bien commencée : pas de caprice de Luffy qui veut un sandwich, pas d'histoires à rallonge d'Usopp, pas de petite culottes pour Brook… rien. Pas une seule vague qui aurait pu présager n'importe quoi de mauvais. Et pourtant, caché dans son antre, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes attendait patiemment son heure pour sortir de son trou.

Il a dû avoir peur des ronflements de Franky car, pendant deux heures, il ne se passe rien. Rien de notable en tout cas. Puis, il a dû galérer à sortir des marais gluants au pied du lit de Luffy et il a dû batailler ferme contre la couette de Zorro car il s'est un peu fait attendre. Mais il est apparut, il a surgit tout à coup de nulle part, le cauchemar !

Il voulait faire un malheur, un carnage, un délire en noir et noir et noir ! Il savait qu'avec le capitaine, c'était perdu d'avance. Le bretteur est encore plus effrayant que lui-même et il était pour lui hors de question de s'incruster dans les rêveries perverses du cuisinier. Le méchant méchant savait parfaitement que c'est l'innocent et adorable médecin de bord qu'il fallait attaquer en premier. Ensuite, il voulait visiter les songes du squelette, sensiblement plus difficile. Et enfin, le méchant méchant prévoyait de terminer ses divagations dans l'esprit du sniper là où, il le sait très bien, il y a l'imagination la plus incroyable qui soit ! Pour lui, c'est le paradis. Pour eux, c'est autre chose.

Le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes est très organisé. Il ne met pas sa vie en jeux en traversant la chambre des garçons pour rien ! Non ! Il connait son plan d'attaque par cœur, il le revoie tous les soirs et le révise pendant la journée. Il a bien étudié chaque personne de ce dortoir avant de déterminer son angle d'attaque et son but ultime. Il connait parfaitement les dangers de son environnement et il a calculé des tas et des tas de replis stratégiques. Il a même un plan B, un plan C et un plan Z (_Zut raté_). Mais il sait très bien qu'il n'en aura pas besoin, il en est persuadé. Ce soir, c'est son jour de gloire ! Il va entrer dans la légende, il va faire un gros coup. Il va faire cauchemarder les pirates les plus craints de toutes les mers du globe (non, il n'exagère pas, il est très bien renseigné) !

Lentement, sans un bruit, il rampe sur le plancher, il glisse sous le lit du charpentier ronfleur en évitant les clous qui trainent et se hisse en silence au-dessus du petit renne. Chopper est paisiblement endormi dans une posture adorable et un sourire angélique se reflète sur son visage enfantin. Il ne se doute pas que le mal veille juste au-dessus de lui. Le méchant méchant a un petit rire diabolique et sournois. Comme une ombre, il s'infiltre dans la tête du petit renne et le carnage commence.

D'abord, personne ne s'aperçoit de sa présence. Chopper bouge un peu, il s'agite en gémissant dans son lit. Le méchant méchant joue avec lui. Puis, le petit renne s'agite davantage, parle dans son sommeil, se retourne brusquement. Son sourire angélique a disparut et sa posture est tordue, douloureuse, raide. Le méchant méchant s'amuse beaucoup mais, il doit garder des forces pour la suite alors doucement, il s'éclipse. Il rampe vers Brook, il le hante, le torture de l'intérieur, lui broie les méninges et assèche son esprit. Mais le squelette est coriace et ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement, il se retourne, gémit un peu mais reste fermé aux plus sombres images. Tant pis, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes n'insiste pas. Il laisse le musicien tranquille (ça résonne trop dans sa carlingue) et s'approche sans un bruit du sniper au long nez, son préféré. Lentement, il étudie la bête, se demandant qu'elle réaction il va produire. Le hurlement déchirant qui va réveiller la moitié de Grand Line avec lui ? Les gémissements plaintifs du torturé qui ne se réveille pas ? Le méchant méchant a un imaginaire immense et ses cauchemars sont démesurés. Doucement, il pénètre dans l'esprit d'Usopp.

Mais, car il y a un mais, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes a oublié un détail important : les garçons ne sont pas seuls sur ce navire. Ça il le sait bien le méchant méchant, Sanji et Brook en parlent tout le temps et il sait pertinemment que la moitié des bosses qu'ils ont, ce n'est pas le plancher qui les a faites, non. C'est une femme, une femme terrible que les hommes craignent autant qu'ils la protègent. Le méchant méchant connait bien cette femme, l'autre aussi d'ailleurs. Mais moins. Et ça c'est impardonnable. Car, ce qu'il ne sait pas, notre méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussettes, c'est que l'autre femme avait gardé un œil sur la chambre des garçons. Évidemment, elle n'a pas vu le méchant méchant en lui-même. C'est normal, c'est un méchant méchant et tout le monde sait que les méchants méchants, personne ne peut les voir, même aux rayons X ! Mais elle a vu sa trace, son passage dans l'esprit du petit renne et de l'asperge squelettique. Elle l'a vu les torturer de l'intérieur et elle voit le visage calme d'Usopp se transformer. Et elle sait qu'il est là, le cauchemar.

Alors, une petite main apparaît près du sniper et le secoue brusquement. Usopp se réveille, le cœur battant la chamade et le dos en sueur. Il cligne des yeux et ouvre en grand son lit.

- Alerte ! hurle-t-il.

Ses amis se réveillent, c'est la panique, le branle bas de combat ! Zorro sort ses sabres, Franky sa grosse artillerie. Luffy s'approche d'Usopp et s'exclame :

- Hé, pourquoi tu cries là ?! Il ne se passe rien ici !

- Je… je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar !

Consternation et vigilance. Chopper et Brook approuvent en pleurnichant, eux aussi ils l'ont eu. Alors, Sanji s'écrie :

- Là ! Y a un truc qui bouge dans le tiroir à chaussettes !

- Oh non ! Ce doit être un méchant méchant ! s'écrie Luffy. Vite, capturons-le !

Et vlan ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la commode est renversée et Luffy tente d'attraper le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussette avec son épuisette (d'où il la sort, personne ne sait).

Lorsque Nami ouvre violemment la porte en hurlant qu'elle est fatiguée et que ce n'est pas une heure pour chahuter, elle trouve ses compagnons à fouiller dans leurs sous-vêtements à la recherche de quelque chose. Évidemment, leur explication illogique l'énerve encore plus et elle distribue des bosses à tout le monde (en plus de la punition de ménage). La navigatrice referme la porte et retourne se coucher, très très énervée. À la vigie, Robin se met à rire.

Dans son combat contre les pirates, le cauchemar n'est pas prêt de gagner. Mais il existe de ces petites victoires qu'il acquière sans le vouloir. À coup sûr, le méchant méchant du tiroir à chaussette n'en veut pas à Chopper, Brook ou Usopp. Non. Il veut simplement mettre en rogne la navigatrice. Mais si en plus il peut gagner une petite punition collective en se délectant de quelques imaginaires farfelus, il ne s'en prive pas. Blotti dans un recoin sombre des cales, le méchant méchant se construit un petit cocon. Dans quelques jours, il en sortira le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides…

* * *

**NdZ** Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun pirate n'a été blessé pendant cette histoire et que Chopper n'a même pas pleuré. Si cette histoire vous a plu, je m'engage à vous faire un chapitre sur le monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides (lorsqu'il sera sorti de son cocon et qu'il aura fait un plan d'action, naturellement). Je profite de cette note pour vous remercier, bande de fous, pour vos reviews et vos conseils, ça fait chaud au cœur est c'est encourageant! Continuez comme ça!  
Pour les reviews, c'est toujours en dessous!


	7. 6 Brossage de dent

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

C'est encore moi! Voici aujourd'hui nos chers et tendres pirates dans une situation débile et quotidienne : le brossage de dent. Personnellement, j'adore me brosser les dents. (la-vie-de-Zuzu-est-fantabuleuse) Ce chapitre est un petit plaisir.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Le brossage de dent**

Se laver les dents, c'est important. Chopper a dit : après chaque repas. Depuis, Luffy passe son temps libre dans la salle de bain. Mais le médecin de bord ajoute qu'il ne faut pas trop se laver parce que ce n'est pas bon non plus (et puis parce qu'il a horreur du bain, il faut le dire). Alors, le capitaine est perplexe. Pour faire un compromis, Robin déclare qu'il faut se brosser les dents trois fois par jour : le matin, le midi et le soir. Ces belles paroles mettent tout le monde d'accord. Depuis, c'est tous les jours la même chose, trois fois dans la même journée, le même manège. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent…

- Qui a craché à côté du lavabo ?! s'écrie Nami en ouvrant violemment la porte qui donne sur le pont.

Son regard acéré se pose sur ses compagnons tous éparpillés sur le pont principal. Évidemment, personne ne se dénonce. Tant pis, la navigatrice a sa petite idée. Si c'est comme la cuvette des toilettes, c'est un garçon qui a fait le coup. Elle décide de mener son enquête.

Dès le soir, elle se cache dans le couloir et guette la sortie de sa première victime. C'est Zorro. Dès la fin du dîner, le bretteur s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Nami l'entend se frotter les dents pendant de longues minutes. C'est tellement long qu'elle a peur qu'il se soit endormi. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, le bretteur sort de la salle de bain. L'haleine fraîche et la bouche propre, il se rend à la vigie sans se douter que, dans son dos, la navigatrice vient de pénétrer dans la pièce pour vérifier l'état du lavabo après lui. Il est nickel, peut-être même trop brillant. Oh oh, le bretteur serait-il un homme maniaque ? Nami n'a pas eu la réponse à sa question fatale mais elle a une piste pour une prochaine enquête… Elle n'a pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, elle entend Usopp et Luffy qui montent. Vite, elle retourne se cacher dans le couloir et patiente.

- Et alors là, je lui dis : "Viens me voir, gros macaque, tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes grosses fesses" !

- Ouah, la classe ! Et vous vous êtes battus ?!

- Euh… non en fait. Il a eu tellement peur de ma répartie qu'il s'est barré en hurlant !

- T'es sacrément fort Usopp…

Les deux garçons entrent dans la salle de bain et laissent la porte ouverte.

- Oui, oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Et puis… Fais gaffe, c'est pas la brosse à dent de Sanji ça ?!

- Ah si, oups, il aurait pas été très content. Elle est où la mienne ?!

- C'est pas celle là ?! Elle est bousillée de partout !

- Ah si, merci Usopp, t'es vraiment un pote ! File le dentifrice !

- Attend, je me sers !... Tiens.

- Merci. Bon et ensuite ?!

- Enchuite ?! Chai croigé un gros énoooorme chanjlier qui m'a rechardé avec une drôle de quêque.

- Oh, chérieux ?! Il rechemblait à quoi ?

- Il équait crès gros avech des dents poincues et des jyeux marron immenches et globbbbuleux.

- Ouah querrible ! Et vifi cha pudou ji ?!

- Nooooon, ji la bit tout poutit gans la trouche.

- Hein ?! Mais cobent cha fait pourli chaffer tout dedans ?

La suite de la conversation est absolument incompréhensible. Nami se choppe un mal de crâne intense. Lorsqu'ils ont crachés 10 fois de suite, fait des gargarismes et des bruits dégoutants, ils sortent de la salle de bain, sans s'arrêter de discuter.

- Tu l'as mangé ? Et il était bon ?!

- Oh tu sais ça ressemble un peu au dragon des mers mais avec une chaire un peu plus tendre et sucrée…

- Ouah… Et attend, t'as goûté du dragon des mers ?!

- Mais oui mon p'tit. Je ne t'ai donc pas conté cette effrayante histoire ?!

Leurs voix se perdent dans l'infini. Nami se précipite au-dessus du lavabo. Il y a beaucoup d'eau à côté mais visiblement, le sniper et le capitaine savent cracher au bon endroit. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé leur foutre quelques baffes à ces deux idiots. Elle retrouve sa planque dans le couloir et attend la victime suivante.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, elle entend Brook qui monte en fredonnant un petit air bien connu. Il ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et seule sa voix étouffée parvient aux oreilles de Nami. Le musicien ne se brosse pas les dents avec de l'eau ? Bizarre, étrange, étonnant. La navigatrice tend l'oreille. Alors, elle entend les bruits de pas de Chopper. Il monte à la salle de bain. En s'apercevant que la porte est fermée, le petit renne colle son oreille au battant de bois.

- Brook ?! C'est Chopper, je peux rentrer ?!

La réponse du squelette est incompréhensible mais visiblement c'est positif. Le verrou tourne et le médecin entre.

- Oh non mais Brook ! La brosse à dent c'est pour les dents ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un squelette qu'il faut brosser tout ton crâne avec ! Allez, va dans la baignoire et rince-toi ! Oh mais alors, c'est toi qui vide le dentifrice ! J'espère que tu vas arrêter ça parce que quand Nami s'en apercevra, elle risque de ne pas être contente.

Tiens donc, alors c'est leur imbécile de squelette qui use le dentifrice… Nami pensait que c'était Luffy qui le mangeait. Encore une information qu'elle va garder au fond de son crâne en attendant la prochaine bêtise pour la remettre sur le tapis…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis sortent de la salle de bain, Chopper accompagnant Brook complètement nu sous sa serviette. Enfin, nu… Par principe, la navigatrice se cache les yeux. Une fois qu'ils ne sont plus en vue, elle file dans la pièce d'eau. Chopper est consciencieux, il nettoie bien après lui, une déformation professionnelle sans doute. En soupirant, elle continue de guetter dans le couloir en se demandant si le coupable va se dénoncer ou pas.

Un craquement du plancher la fait sursauter. Robin est décidément une femme très discrète, trop discrète. L'archéologue s'enferme dans la salle de bain, se brosse tranquillement les dents et en ressort rapidement. Nami soupire en la regardant s'éloigner, inutile de passer derrière son amie, elle sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas elle. Et soudain, un doute l'assaille. Et si Robin faisait exprès de cracher à côté pour faire accuser un de ses compagnons ? Ce n'est pas son genre mais la rouquine est soudainement en proie à un questionnement profond. Alors, elle se décide à sortir de son antre et à aller jeter un coup d'œil au lavabo. Tout est nickel, ouf ! Nami, soulagée, retourne se planquer.

Elle a juste le temps de disparaître que Sanji apparaît. Les manches encore remontée pour ne pas les mouiller pendant la vaisselle, le cuisinier s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Et Nami découvre une chose incroyable : Sanji se parle à lui-même lorsqu'il est seul… ou du moins, lorsqu'il se croit seul. Elle l'entend murmurer des choses dont elle ne perçoit pas le sens. Elle entend son prénom ainsi que celui de l'historienne, le cuistot semble parler de leurs brosses à dent ou quelque chose comme ça. Nami s'interroge vivement sur la santé mentale du blond. Lorsqu'il ressort, quelques minutes plus tard, il sent bon la menthe et arbore un sourire de séducteur. En tourbillonnant, il redescend à la recherche de ses deux beautés. Nami laisse le silence s'écouler et file à la salle de bain. Visiblement, ce n'est pas non plus Sanji. La navigatrice fait le compte sur ses doigts. Il ne reste plus que Franky. Serait-ce lui le coupable ?

Non. Non, ce n'est pas Franky qui crache à côté du lavabo. Le cyborg a détruit le tube de dentifrice, il en a mis un peu partout et a nettoyé ça trop rapidement mais il ne crache pas à côté. Nami est très déçue. Déçue et énervée. Comment ses amis peuvent lui jouer de si mauvais tours ?! Il y a bien un coupable sur ce navire. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a surpris personne en flagrant délit mais demain, c'est sûr, le coupable se dénoncera et la vérité éclatera au grand jour.

Mais depuis la question fatidique de la navigatrice, plus personne n'a craché à côté du lavabo !

* * *

**NdZ** Je vous conseille de suivre l'exemple de ces nobles pirates : le brossage de dent, c'est trois fois par jour. Surtout si vous voulez avoir le méga smile à la Luffy :)  
Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous.


	8. 7 Plaid sur les pieds et pop-corn grillé

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Merci beaucoup, à tout ce que vous êtes, de suivre cette fic, de rire (ou pas), d'aimer (ou pas) et de me laisser des petits mots en bas de la page :) Tout ceci me fait extrêmement plaisir.  
Bien, passons donc au chapitre du jour. Je ne sais pas vous mais des fois, quand on fait une soirée entre pote, avec ses frangins ou autre, on propose de regarder un film, parce que c'est cool. Bien, faisons un sondage : qui a déjà réussit à mettre tout le monde d'accord du premier coup?... Vous voyez? Sur le Sunny, c'est la même chose...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Plaid sur les pieds et pop-corn grillé**

Nos amis pirates ont décidé de faire une soirée film. Rien de mieux après une bonne baston. Seulement, voilà… Chopper veux un dessin-animé, Luffy un film d'aventure. Usopp s'écrie qu'il ne veut pas un truc qui fait peur et Brook en conclut qu'il faut un film sans fantôme. Sanji clame des choses dégoutantes à propos d'un film qu'il veux absolument voir parce que l'actrice est magnifique et Robin dit simplement qu'elle souhaite un film d'auteur. Nami s'exclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle refuse de voir des combats trop sanguinolents et Zorro réponds que c'est exactement ce qu'il a envie de voir. Franky réplique qu'il ne sert à rien de s'énerver et de se disputer sur le DVD car le lecteur n'est même pas encore réparé mais qu'il faut quand même y songer. Au passage, il ajoute qu'il veut voir un truc rigolo et débile. Puis, il se fait rabrouer par tous l'équipage et préfère s'enfermer dans son atelier pour terminer la mise au point du lecteur DVD.

Sanji a préparé du pop-corn grillé. Chopper a mis tous les coussins du navire en vrac sur le sol du salon. Robin a ramené tous les plaids et s'est installée sur la banquette avec son livre en attendant que ses amis se décident sur le film de ce soir, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation qui a lieu à ses pieds.

- Non, Luffy. Hors de question de regarder "Meurtre en cuisine", Chopper va faire des cauchemars…

- Et par les temps qui courent, c'est pas bon, soupire Sanji. Non, sérieusement, Luffy. Usopp a raison, range ce DVD.

- Ooooh mais pourquoi ?! Pourtant, ça se passe en cuisine, ça doit être cool, non ?!

- Il est impayable celui-là ! soupire Zorro. On pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi, tant qu'il y a "cuisine", "viande" ou "bouffe" dedans.

- Hein ? Où ça ? demande le capitaine.

Nami lui frappe le crâne et propose sa collection de DVD de Drad Vitt, son acteur préféré après Réonarro Li Taprido (malheureusement, ces DVD sont portés disparus depuis quelques temps… Luffy ayant trouvé sympa de les échanger contre des sandwichs…). Les garçons sont un peu perplexes et la navigatrice tente de mettre Robin dans son camp.

- Ah non, soupire l'archéologue. Nous les avons déjà vus des tas de fois toutes les deux. Il nous faut quelque chose de nouveau pour ce soir !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demande Zorro en mettant de côté ses DVD de samouraïs dont les images font trop peur à Brook.

Elle présente un vieux DVD en noir et blanc. Son visage est calme et parfaitement neutre mais si on regarde bien, on peut voir des étoiles briller autour d'elle. Usopp soupire en refusant cette idée. L'historienne repose son DVD et replonge tranquillement dans sa lecture.

- Bon alors, vous vous décidez ? demande Luffy. Sinon, j'impose mon "Meutre en cuisine" !

- Hors de question ! hurlent ses coéquipiers.

- Bon, ça va j'ai compris…

- On peut mettre ça ? demande Chopper.

Il présente un DVD rose bonbon dont les personnages sourient naïvement. Brook est ému mais Sanji lui arrache la boîte.

- C'est non. Ça Chopper, c'est pour les bébés.

- Bon alors, ça ?

Cette fois-ci, l'image semble plus intéressante. On voit un gros animal gris imaginaire qui s'abrite sous une feuille à côté de deux petite filles aussi craquantes que le regard mouillé de Chopper qui supplie le cuisinier. Sanji propose aux autres. Luffy demande si l'animal se mange, Zorro sourit en l'imaginant en brochette arrosé d'un bon rhum et Brook remarque déjà que la petite fille a une robe très courte.

- Bande de dégénérés ! hurle Nami. Bon stop ! On se concentre et on trouve quelque chose de bien.

- Je vous propose, commence Usopp…

- Refusé ! s'écrie Sanji.

- Hé ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton DVD de Pinocchio laisse tomber, on l'a déjà vu des centaines de fois !

- D'accord mais que proposes-tu à la place, Sanji ?

Le cuisiner baisse la tête en se dandinant sur ses deux pieds. Nami intervient :

- J'ai supprimé ses DVD. Il n'y en avait pas un seul autorisé pour les moins de 16 ans…

- Hé c'est même pas vrai ! J'en avais un ou deux qui était…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on regarde alors ?

Soudain, c'est le chahut. Chacun déclare que c'est la faute d'untel ou d'untel s'ils n'arrivent pas à se décider. Luffy décide de bouder dans la cuisine, Sanji le choppe de justesse en déclarant que c'est parce qu'il a proposé soirée cinéma qu'ils sont tous là à se hurler dessus pour le choix d'un malheureux film. Zorro n'arrive même pas à s'endormir, Usopp et Chopper se battent à ses côtés. Nami croit perdre la tête et frappe sur tout le monde.

Une fois le calme revenue, un vote est établit pour juger les DVD potables. Ils sont tous étalés par terre et les pirates doivent choisir celui qu'ils trouvent le meilleur pour ce soir. Il n'y a que 10 films. Le choix ne devrait pas être compliqué. Oui mais il s'agit des pirates aux chapeaux de paille et pour eux, même la chose la plus simple s'avère une jungle de complication.

- Ah non, je ne veux pas celui-là, la couverture est dégueulasse !

- Usopp, un bon film ne se juge pas par la qualité de sa couverture, réplique Robin. Et puis, je crois que c'est celui qui est tombé dans une de tes potions bizarres alors, à qui la faute ?

- Oh moi je veux voir ça ! Y a un gigot sur la couverture !

- Arrête de ne penser qu'à la bouffe, crétin ! déclare Zorro. Essaie de t'intéresser à autre chose !

- Oui mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… Tiens, regarde ce film. Il a l'air plus cool déjà.

- Mouais, soupire Luffy. Tu dis ça parce qu'il y a des armes dedans.

- Ouais enfin, il n'a pas tort, réplique Brook. Celui-ci à l'air de déchirer.

- Ôtes-moi d'un doute, Brook, déclare Nami. Tu dis ça pour les femmes en culottes sur la petite image au dos du DVD, pas vrai ?

- Euh… oui…

- Et comme je le comprends, souffle Sanji.

- Y'en n'a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

- Et non Nami. Quand c'est pas Luffy ou Zorro, c'est les deux pervers. On n'est pas prêts de le regarder, notre film.

Le petit renne réfléchit et finit par déclarer que le choix se fera au tirage au sort. Tout le monde semble à peu près d'accord (la menace du poing de Nami en refroidit quelques uns) et le choix est fait au tirage au sort. Choix ardemment contesté par la moitié du groupe déclarant que la main "innocente" a triché (ne précisons pas qui était cette soit disant main innocente). Le film est remis dans le tas et le tirage est refait. Il faut tout recommencer parce que Brook a éternué et que tout s'est envolé puis, Nami s'énerve parce que Zorro s'est endormi.

Au bout du compte, la soirée film est tombée à l'eau parce que Sanji et Zorro se sont encore battus et puis parce qu'Usopp a commencé à raconter une histoire passionnante. Et dans toute cette agitation, personne n'a remarqué que les pop-corn avaient disparus…

Seul dans son atelier, allongé par terre sur des coussins, des tas de plaids enroulés autour de lui, Franky regarde une très bonne comédie en avalant les pop-corn.

* * *

**NdZ** Je suis moins convaincue par celui-ci mais j'attend quand même vos avis :)


	9. 8 La pile de crêpes

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Je préfère vous prévenir, ce chapitre n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est du n'importe quoi à l'état pur. Je me suis fait très très très plaisir.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**La pile de crêpes**

Ils se savent plus qui a eu l'idée mais une chose est sûre : c'est une très bonne idée !

Peut-être bien que ça a commencé par Luffy qui réclamait son goûter. Ou alors c'est lorsqu'Usopp a raconté pour la soixantième fois son aventure sur l'île des desserts. Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce Robin a fait les yeux doux au cuisinier. On ne saura jamais.

Toujours est-il qu'ils sont là, tous les neuf, dans la salle à manger, attablés dans tous les sens, serrés les uns contre les autres, les yeux rivés sur la pile de crêpes.

- Voici le goûter ! J'en ai fait **220**, tout rond. Allez, faites vous plaisir ! s'exclame le cuisinier en lançant l'assaut.

Et la guerre de la crêpe commence…

_"Mesdames, mesdames, messieurs, messieurs. Pour une meilleure lisibilité de cet évènement et afin que chacun puisse comprendre le déroulement des opérations, cette scène d'une violence et d'une rapidité étonnante a été longuement étudiée par nos experts et traduite pour vous en phrases courtes et mots simples. Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement mais nous vous assurons que la qualité n'en est que meilleure. L'adaptation est tout à fait fidèle aux faits réels."_

Et donc, sur ces entre faits, la guerre de la crêpe commence…

Sanji lance une attaque simple du revers de la main droite. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Luffy réplique aussitôt avec une double attaque des mains élastiques. Quelle attaque perfide ! **-10 PV **pour la pile de crêpe.

Nami attaque Luffy avec un magistral poing gauche sur le crâne assorti d'un : "Nan mais ça va bien ! Tu te crois où, chez les sauvages ?" tout en entamant la pile de crêpe d'un très beau délié de la main droite. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Usopp sort sa spécialité : le dérobé-vite-fait-bien-fait-bien-planqué. **-7 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Il enchaîne avec son combo double tartinage de nutella. Usopp gagne deux points "exquiiiis" aussitôt transformés en malus "on-n'en-fout-pas-partout-crétin" par la navigatrice. À noter que ce malus peut habilement s'appliquer à tous les membres masculins du groupe, la prudence est donc de mise.

Chopper ouvre grand les yeux et se contente de faire une observation du champ de bataille avant de lancer sa première attaque. Malin, le renne.

Brook lance une attaque prout ragoutant. Franky est touché : ses mains ne se dirigent plus vers la pile de crêpe mais vers son nez. Brook en profite pour lancer la rapide, très rapide, attaque du jeté de crêpe dans l'assiette. **-5 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

La première attaque de Brook est terriblement dévastatrice : Sanji est également touché et a un haut le cœur, lui faisant perdre quelques secondes sur sa dégustation. Cependant, le prout ragoutant ne vient pas à bout du bretteur qui, d'un geste nonchalant, se prépare à lancer son attaque.

Zorro attaque la pile de crêpe avec sa grosse main pleine de doigt. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe qui, touchée en plein centre ne peut s'empêcher de vaciller et pose un genou à terre.

Nami, Sanji et Franky lancent à l'unisson : "MAIS QUEL IMBECIIIIILE" ! L'attaque décime tout sur son passage, Zorro gît au sol dans une mare de sang, il passe son tour.

**-13 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Luffy vient de lancer une attaque tellement rapide que personne n'a rien vu. Bon, en même temps, toute l'attention était portée sur le triple combo navigatrice-cuisinier-cyborg, le capitaine est un malin mine de rien.

**-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Cette fois, c'est Robin qui a lancé son imparable délice de crêposucre auquel Chopper ne peut succomber. **-4 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le médecin voit les choses en grand.

Franky a enfin accès à la pile de crêpe. Il avance son assiette et lance l'attaque provision pour trois mois. **-22 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le capitaine ne s'en remet pas et accuse le cyborg de tricherie en crachant la moitié de sa crêpe sur sa charmante voisine. Luffy se prend le malus "on-n'en-fout-pas-partout-crétin" assorti des dents pointues et du regard de tueur de la navigatrice qui lance à nouveau une violente attaque : la prise énervée du grizzli affamé. **-15 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. On en compte 3 dans l'assiette de la navigatrice, 2 directement dans le pot de miel ultra liquide que Brook sauve in extremis de la noyade, 3 qui font un rapide arrêt par le pot de nutella avant d'être happées par le sniper affamé, 4 dans l'assiette du bretteur aussitôt tartinées d'une couche de beure de 3cm d'épaisseur, 1 rattrapée de justesse par le cuisinier et 2 mystérieusement disparues. Nous mettrons les deux manquantes sur le compte du capitaine.

Sanji lance une attaque rodéo avec sa fourchette sur le dos de la main de son capitaine avant de s'en prendre à la pile de crêpe avec son habile doigté du diable. **-16 PV** pour la pile de crêpe (Luffy a deux mains).

Chopper lance un soin intensif sur la main meurtrie du capitaine tout en demandant à Robin d'attaquer la bête pour lui. **-7 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. L'archéologue créé la suprême nutella qu'elle offre au médecin, pour qu'il récupère son énergie suite au soin intensif donné à Luffy, avant de se faire une suprême confiture de mandarine. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Nami gagne un point expérience en reproduisant la suprême de Robin en triple exemplaire.

Usopp lance une attaque simple : tartinage de miel. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Il enchaîne avec une seconde attaque simple beurre-sucre-glace. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Il termine avec un victorieux triple tartinage de nutella. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le pot de nutella est dans le rouge.

Franky lance une attaque simple : je-prend-tranquilou-quelques-crêpes-sans-que-personne-ne-me-voit. Malheureusement, cette attaque n'est pas très efficace et le cyborg se fait pincer par le bretteur qui désigne d'un doigt accusateur la dizaine de crêpe dans son assiette. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Et le cyborg d'ajouter : "Mais c'est pas ma faute, celles-ci sont bien chaudes, c'est meilleur quand c'est chaud". Usopp, Brook et Chopper approuvent d'un même mouvement.

Luffy double attaque avec toute sa puissance. **-14 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le pot de nutella est vaincu, le capitaine gagne trois points expérience et une belle bosse.

Sanji fait ses provisions avant d'aller chercher un autre pot de nutella. **-5 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Le squelette fait un magistral rot de force 3 sur l'échelle de Richter. Nami attaque Brook avec son poing. Brook est hors course. **-3 PV** pour la pile de crêpe, ça donne faim de s'énerver sur ses camarades. Nami saupoudre le tout de sucre en poudre, simple mais efficace pour faire tomber l'énervement.

Usopp lance une attaque simple : prise de la main droite. Horreur ! La pile de crêpe se défend avec l'attaque sournoise de la crêpe-collée-qui-reste-sur-le-tas ! Usopp est bien embêté mais Chopper lui vient en aide. Il lance un sort d'immobilisation avec sa fourchette. La pile de crêpe est prise au piège et Usopp réussit à obtenir son bien. **-4 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Mais Zorro, et sa délicatesse légendaire, percute de plein fouet le pauvre Usopp qui perd trois crêpes, déchirées par la violence du coup. Chopper lance la contre attaque sur le bretteur qui n'avait rien demandé. Robin note habilement au cher long nez qu'il vient de se reprendre le malus " on-n'en-fout-pas-partout-crétin". Usopp est dans un état critique.

Super Luffy profite de cette diversion pour faire une razzia sur la pile. **-20 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Et il choppe au passage la très délicieuse crêposucre du médecin qui n'arrive pas entière jusqu'à son voleur puisqu'entre temps, elle a croisé la main foudroyante de la navigatrice. Terrible.

Les pirates commencent à s'essoufler, la pile de crêpe a quelques instants de repos. Elle en profite pour lancer une attaque sournoise à Franky qui expire en la recevant de plein fouet : "Oh mais nan, j'ai le bide plein et la pile de crêpe me nargue, là".

Sanji, avec sa toute puissance, lance ranimation sur le pot de nutella et l'attaque reprend ! En moins de 30 secondes, c'est pire qu'un affrontement entre Barbe-Blanche, Gold Roger et Sengoku. **-36 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Le pot de nutella diminue de moitié.

Nami et Robin abandonnent le combat. Leurs estomacs ne tiennent plus le coup. Usopp s'effondre sur le champ de bataille touché en plein ventre. Chopper essaie de le ranimer mais le soin du médecin ne fait rien. Luffy continue d'attaquer, surveillant d'un œil l'activité de ses amis. **-6 PV** pour la pile de crêpe.

Franky a repris du poil de la bête. Il donne un bon coup de sa poigne de métal dans le tas. **-4 PV** pour la pile de crêpes. Zorro fait son timide et une attaque simple. **-1 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. Brook fait son gourmand et également une attaque simple. **-2 PV** pour la pile de crêpe et Brook de rendre son dernier souffle : "Oh j'ai tellement mangé que j'ai l'estomac qui va exploser". Vous connaissez la suite… Ce n'était finalement pas son dernier souffle, sacré Brook.

La guerre de la crêpe se termine lorsque Luffy s'endort sur la table. Les pirates ont les ventres ronds et Nami se plaint déjà des kilos qu'elle vient d'engloutir. Chopper file à son laboratoire préparer une bonne dose de médicament pour aider à la digestion. Brook sonne le gong de la fin par un rot méga-monstrueux-énormissime. Il reste 9 crêpes. En souriant, Sanji assure qu'il en fera un bon dessert pour le soir. À ces mots, le capitaine se réveille, avise d'un œil les dernières crêpes et les avalent tout rond avant de se rendormir. **-9 PV** pour la pile de crêpe. La pile de crêpe est vaincue.

Personne ne fait de commentaire. La guerre de la crêpe est une victoire sans appel !

* * *

**NdZ** Que ceux qui ont pensé "Zuzu est une sacrée geek" soient maudits! (ils ont partiellement raisons... shame on me) Ah oui au fait, vous pouvez comptez le nombre de PV perdu par la pile de crêpes, il y en a exactement 220. Et si ça peut vous amusez, vous pouvez comptez le nombre de crêpes que chacun a mangé. Vous verrez que se sont des goinfre mais ça, on le sait déjà.  
Merci encore à tous de vos lectures et petits mots.

Pour les reviews c'est juste en dessous :)


	10. 9 Un livre par personne

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Me revoici pour de nouvelles aventures toujours pleines de rebondissements ! Bon oké, je l'avoue, cet épisode n'est pas super plein de rebondissements mais bon. Allez, allons à la librairie.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Un livre par personne

Nami avait dit : un livre par personne. Mais c'était sans compter sur Chopper qui se découvre un intérêt particulier pour la flore du pays, sur Sanji qui déniche des livres de cuisine passionnants et sur Robin qui, évidemment, lâchée dans une librairie, arrive à la caisse les mains pleines de bouquins.

- Non Robin, s'il te plait, soit raisonnable et montre l'exemple ! soupire la navigatrice à son amie.

- Désolé. Je me suis laissée emporter.

Elle fait demi-tour et pose sur une table tous les livres qu'elle vient de prendre. Puis, très sérieusement, elle s'assied et commence à les lire.

- Mais enfin Robin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est évident pourtant, déclare Chopper à côté. Elle lit.

- Bah oui Nami, t'es bête ! ajoute Luffy. Tu vois bien qu'elle lit.

- Mais oui oh, bande d'idiot. Je vois bien qu'elle est en train de lire. Mais pourquoi ici ?

- Tu viens de refuser de lui acheter ces livres alors, elle les lit sur place ! réplique Chopper le plus naturellement du monde. Et elle ne bougera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas tout lu.

La navigatrice est obligée de s'appuyer contre une étagère. Elle soupire bruyamment lorsque Luffy la coupe :

- Hé dit, Nami, tu m'achète ce livre là ?

- Ça ? s'exclame-t-elle en visant le livre de coloriage que lui présente son capitaine. Mais enfin, c'est un truc de gamin ! Prend un livre plus intéressant pour toi, imbécile !

Luffy bougonne et disparaît à nouveau dans les rayons. Nami commence vraiment à se demander si cette expédition à la librairie était une bonne idée…

Dans le rayonnage sur les arts martiaux, Zorro fixe d'un air très concentré un livre en présentation sur la plus haute étagère. Franky s'approche de lui et demande :

- Tu te demandes comment tu vas l'atteindre ?

- Non imbécile. J'attends qu'il me tombe dans les bras !

- En restant les mains dans les poches ? Pas sûr que ça fonctionne au poil.

Le bretteur se tourne vers le cyborg et lui balance un sourire carnassier.

- Mais si regarde.

Sur ces mots, il donne un violent coup de pied dans l'étagère. L'ouvrage vacille quelques instants avant de tomber dans le vide. D'un geste assuré du coude, Zorro choppe le bouquin avant de se faire réprimander par le libraire. Et Franky de rire de la déconfiture de son ami.

Brook farfouille les rayons à la recherche d'un livre bien. Une vendeuse s'approche et demande :

- Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?

- Et bien non en fait. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je cherche. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider. En revanche, je veux bien voir votre petite culotte…

La vendeuse s'éloigne, outrée, et prévient son chef. Brook est aussitôt mis à la porte. Usopp lui fait de grands coucous de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Usopp, fait pas le malin ! le rappelle à l'ordre la navigatrice. Tu as choisi ton livre ?

- Et bien en fait oui. Je vais prendre cette encyclopédie des farces et attrapes.

- Tu te fiches de moi… T'as vu le prix de ton livre ?

- Ah oui, soupire le sniper. Mais c'est vraiment celui que je veux.

- Repose immédiatement cet ouvrage. Je ne vais pas acheter un bouquin à 300 berries. Retourne choisir autre chose.

Usopp fait demi-tour et retourne dans les rayons, son gros livre sous le bras, marmonnant dans sa barbe que vraiment c'est pas juste et patati et patata…

- Quelque chose ne va pas Usopp ? demande Chopper qui s'est assis en attendant les autres.

- Nami ne veut pas me prendre ce livre.

- En même temps je la comprends, t'as vu la taille de ton bouquin ? Ce serait pas juste pour les autres.

- Au fait, déclare Robin assise auprès d'eux. Faut-il prendre quelque chose pour le squelette ?

Usopp hausse les épaules.

- Je devrais bien trouver un truc sur les sous-vêtements dans ce fourbi. Bien, je pars à la recherche d'un bouquin.

- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclame le renne en suivant son ami. Tu ne veux pas prendre un livre de contes ? Ça pourrait être sympa non ?!

- Oh mais oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Allons chercher ça, Chopper…

Leurs voix se perdent dans la boutique et Robin ferme le premier livre. Elle sourie. Il était très bien. Elle ouvre le second et se replonge dans sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin du magasin, Zorro est perplexe devant une porte fermée. Une vendeuse s'approche de lui et lui indique la direction des rayons en lui expliquant que là, il est dans la réserve, normalement interdite au public. Le bretteur hausse les épaules en faisant demi-tour. Deux minutes plus tard, il se trouve à nouveau dans une impasse, sans comprendre comment il est arrivé là. Il tombe sur Chopper et Usopp qui rient comme des baleines en se racontant des blagues. Zorro s'assied auprès d'eux et se met en position de sieste.

Nami les retrouve une demi-heure plus tard et leur ordonne de se dépêcher à choisir.

- Ah mais on a déjà choisit ! s'exclame Usopp les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ri.

La navigatrice regarde le sniper et le médecin avec un air irrité.

- Vous avez choisi et vous n'avez rien dit ? Nan mais vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Mais pas du tout ! On attendait que tu viennes nous chercher, réplique Chopper avec un immense sourire enfantin.

Elle soupire et, désignant Zorro du doigt, elle demande :

- Et lui, il a choisit aussi ?

Leurs regards se posent sur le bretteur assoupi.

- Il tient un livre, constate Chopper.

- Alors on va dire oui, conclut Usopp.

- Et pour Brook, on fait quoi ?

- Rien, Chopper. Il avait qu'à se tenir tranquille.

Les deux amis trouvent cela injuste pour le pauvre squelette et décident en cachette de prendre un livre et de le faire passer à la caisse sans que la navigatrice ne le remarque. Par précaution, les deux garçons mettent Robin dans la combine. L'archéologue trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Nami réussit à réunir tous les garçons et leurs livres. C'est Sanji qui a pris le plus gros mais c'est normal car il a fait du chantage à la navigatrice. C'était ce gros livre sur la gastronomie fine ou un bouquin ridicule sur les 100 meilleures techniques de dragues par un professeur agréé de Grand Line. Nami n'a pas osé le laisser choisir. Ils sont tous là, à attendre mademoiselle portefeuille. Mais Franky manque à l'appel. Zorro se propose d'aller le chercher. Proposition refusée à l'unanimité. Luffy se propose à son tour. Refusé encore ! Mais le capitaine réplique que comme c'est lui le capitaine, il peut y aller s'il veut. Et sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, il part en courant à la recherche du cyborg. Il a à peine disparut au bout du rayon que Franky apparaît.

- Hé salut les p'tits potes ! J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai réussi à dénicher une petite merveille sur les moteurs de bateau. Je suis content. Bon. On y va ? Hé attendez une minute, on n'est pas au complet.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Nami et Usopp filent dans les rayons. Les autres haussent les épaules et passent en caisse. La navigatrice revient quelques instants plus tard, trainant Luffy par le pied et tenant Usopp par l'oreille.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux essayer de prendre un deuxième livre, fais toi plus discret Usopp. Quand à toi, Luffy, c'est la dernière fois que tu disparais dans un magasin. À présent je t'ai à l'œil. Allez pose ton livre et on n'en parle pl…

Elle ne peut pas terminer sa phrase. La caissière passe "le grand imagier de la cuisine" de Luffy et annonce le prix à la navigatrice. Mais Nami est incapable de réagir… Elle vient de voir la pile de livre qu'on choisit ses amis. Les traitres ont profité de sa petite absence pour faire le plein… la note est salée.

- J'avais dit un livre par personne ! hurle la navigatrice.

- Oh. Désolé, soupire Robin. Je n'ai pas pu les retenir.

- Évidemment, soupire Zorro. C'est toi qu'en a le plus profité !

Il sort de la librairie entrainant les autres derrière lui. Usopp donne le livre qu'il a choisi à Brook et le squelette en pleure de joie. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous ses compagnons sont sortis que Nami se rend compte qu'elle a oublié de se choisir un livre…

* * *

**NdZ** Bon, j'vous l'cache pas, j'adoooore aller en librairie. Et vous?  
La semaine prochaine, **Yuuki21**, tu auras ton monstrueux monstre des cales sombres et humides :]


End file.
